Isso explica muita coisa!
by Menina Maluquinha
Summary: Kakashi nos seus 16 anos, decide levar sua amada Kurenai a um shhow, para isso, ele precisa de dinehiro, então ele vira babá dos pequenos de Konoha por um dia. O que isso teria a ver com sua paixão pelas obras de Jiraya e o fato de que ele nunca aparece n


Um jovem em seus plenos 16 anos percorria Konoha pensativo.Seus cabelos prateados ao vento e sua mascara cobrindo metade do roto faziam dele uma figura capaz de chamar atenção.Ele já era jounnin há muito tempo, mas se recusava a ser sensei.Pó enquanto, queria aproveitar a juventude e...

-Ohayou, Kakashi!

…E seu puro e jovem amor por aquela misteriosa chunnin! Ah, Kurenai! Quanto tempo o nosso jovem herói gastou pensando em você!Ele já não deseja nada mais do que aproveitar o seu tempo com você!

-Ohayou, Kurenai!

Ela respondeu com um sorriso e continuou seu caminho que ia, cruel e poeticamente para o lado oposto, deixando Kakashi só com suas ilusões.

"Kuso...Eu tinha que tomar alguma atitude! Mas eu não sei o que fazer...Oh, céus, se vocês escondem uma existência divina, faça com que eu descubra um modo de agir com sucesso, por favor, me envie ajud..."

Os pensamentos de Kakashi foram interrompidos por um poste muito mal educado, que resolvera se meter na frente do nosso herói.

Kakashi se levantou massageando o dolorido nariz, estava prestes a amaldiçoar o poste, quando viu nele a ajuda divina que ele tanto pedira: Um cartaz anunciando um show da banda mais fantástica e pop do momento!Era exatamente disso que ele precisava! Era só convidar Kurenai ao show e, embalados pela música, eles com certeza ficariam...E depois disso: um namoro! Sim, sim...Era uma ótima idéia, um plano perfeito, a não ser por um porém:

-Nani?Como um show pode custar isso tudo?Eles tão achando que jounnin é rico, é?E eu que tenho que comprar duas entradas? T.T

Pobre Kakashi...Estava desolado...Como ele arranjaria dinheiro se o show era na noite seguinte?

"Já sei! Hohoho...Hoje é sexta a noite, todos os pais vão querer se curtir, de preferência, sem seus pirralhos do lado...Vou dar uma de babá, e faturar milhões!Muahahahaha!"

E lá se foi Kakashi, enviou mensagens a todos os pais de konoha que ele conhecia e foi para casa, esperar ansiosamente pelos seus adoráveis salários, digo, tutelados.

Se pôs a esperar por longos 25 minutos, até a campainha tocar.Kakashi, atendeu e deu de cara com um molequinho loiro e um bilhete

-"O Naruto é todo seu.Te entrego o pagamento amanhã" – Leu o jounnin curiosamente.Seu primeiro bebê era ninguém menos que o portador da kyubi!Poxa...

Aos poucos foram chegando muitos outros bebês.Quando deu por encerrado, ele resolveu contar quantos nenês ele teria que cuidar.Se dirigiu até o cercadinho onde estavam todos e começou:

-Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Chouji, shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba e Shino. 1 de 11 , 3 de 4 e 9 de 3anos. Meu Deus... 13 pirralhos... Vou ficar rico! $$

-Certo, certo...Agora que já contou e concluiu que é milionário, dá pra se tocar que eu tenho 11 anos e não mereço ficar neste cercadinho? – Observava Itachi completamente enervado.

-Tá, tá...Que seja, sai daí e vem comigo.Os outros, quietinhos, heim! – Disse Kakashi deixando que Itachi saísse.

Kakashi e Itachi se sentaram na sala de TV e ligaram no canal de lutas.

Enquanto isso, os pequenos se organizavam:

-Isso é um bissudo!Ele tá tlatando a gente que nem bebê!Ainda chamou a gente de pirralho!Bissudo, bissudo! – Disse a pequena Tenten, totalmente revoltada.

-Cala, que saco... – Disse Shikamaru num suspiro.

-Eu acho que a gente tinha que fugir. – Disse Neji

-Mas o Kakashi-san disse pra gente ficá aqui! – Disse Lee se sentando no chão.

-Eu estou com fome! – Reclamou o "pequeno" Chouji

-Eu quelo Brincá! – Anunciou Kiba

-Ah...Não sei se devemos fugir...- Sakura disse indecisa, aparentemente acompanhada por Ino

-Eu que não fico aqui... – Resmungou Sasuke.

-VAMU FUGI! – Gritaram Sakura e Ino em uníssono, provocando uma "gotona" em todo mundo.

Discutiram mais um pouco e optaram por se madar.Shikamaru comandou a tropa e libertou todos, mandando Shino fazer com que os kikais abrissem a trinca e Lee dando um superchute e abrisse a porta.

-Livlis!Estamus livlis – Comemorou Naruto.

Muito cautelosamente, os futuros ninjas se colocaram a explorar a casa.Chouji, Tenten e Neji foram para a cozinha.Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Hinata e Shikamaru optaram pelo jardim.Sasuke se sentou ao lado de Itachi mas foi ignorado.Sakura e Ino foram procurar tinta e Lee foi atrás de algo divertido.

Uma meia hora depois, Sasuke se cansou do canal de lutas e pediu a Kakashi que lhe deixasse ver o canal KonohaKids.Kakashi nem tirou os olhos da TV e respondeu.

-Hã?Você gosta de KonohaKids, Itachi?

-Eu não. – Respondeu o Uchiha mais velho.

-Então por que eu colocaria lá? – Perguntou ainda sem tirar os olhos da sua amada televisão.

-Por que gosto. – Falou Sasuke.

Aquela falta de lógica chamou a atenção de Kakashi, que se virou a fim de procurar alguma anormalidade.E achou.

-WAAAAAAA! Pirralho, digo, Sasuke, o que você tá fazendo aqui?

-Oras... Vendo TV.

-Isso eu sei...¬¬"

-Então eu posso ver o KonohaKids?

-É claro qu...

-KAKASHI-SAN, KAKASHI-SAAAAAAN! – Apareceu o "pequeno" Chouji muito assustado.

-Até tu tá aqui fora o.o´ O que houve?

-Eles estão treinando na cozinha!.

-Eles quem?

-A Tenten... e o Neji...tão treinando, TREINANDO!

-Hã? – Kakashi não entendia o porquê de tanto alarde por causa de um treino, mas como ele tinha que reunir os pequenos de nova, resolveu verificar.

Chegando na cozinha ele quase teve um treco. Facas e garfos estavam espalhados pelo chão, o piso sob a geladeira estava completamente imundo e Tenten, no auge dos seus 4 anos, estava com o resto das facas na mão, mirando em Neji.

-Tenten, larga já essas facas!

-Mas a gente tá tleinandu!

-Treinando o caramba, me dá isso aqui!

Kakashi arrancou as facas da mão de Tenten e ela começou a chorar.Neji tentava bater em Kakashi por ter feito ela chorar e este carregava os dois pro cercadinho.

-Fiquem aqui.AQUI! – Disse o jounnin colocando Neji, Chouji e Tenten no cercadinho

Kakashi estava a procura do resto dos meninos quando ouviu um barulho do jardim e correu para lá.

Ao chegar, o que viu foi algo calamitoso, era o apocalipse, só podia ser o apocalipse!

Shikamaru estava no teto(sim, um pirralinho de 3 ano no TETO) olhando as nuvens. Shino brincava com as terríveis abelhas japonesas (N/a : Abelhas japonas são grandes, agressivas e temidas no Japão.Ela podem picar vááárias vezes sem morrer.Não sei porque o Kakashi mora em uma casa dessas... mas vá lá). Kiba tinha simplesmente escavado o jardim todo e Hinata e Naruto brincavam na terra revirada sem piedade por Kiba.Em outras palavras: Um bebê no teto, outro com abelhas assassinas e três sujos de terra.

-Socorro... – Choramingou Kakashi antes de partir para a ação.

Conseguiu pegar Shikamaru e Hinata, mas Kiba e Naruto escaparam na confusão.O pior... escaparam SUJOS DE TERRA pra dentro de casa!

"Ah! Fugiram! Droga... Mas não posso pensar nisso agora!"

-S-shino-chan...Vem com o t-titio Kakashi, vem?Deixa as abelhinhas bonitinhas aí! .""

-Ah...Mas eu gosto delas!Quero brincar com as abelhas!

-Mas é hora da soneca... e os outros têm medo delas...

-Cala, que saco... – Resmungava Shikamaru no colo de Kakashi.

Shino hesitou um pouco...Ele realmente queria dormir, mas...

-Tá...Mas só se eu puder levar a Cremildes!

-A "cremi" quem?

-A cremildes! – Dissse o pequeno Aburame mostrando um bicho vermelho com pernas demais.

Kakashi concordou.Achou melhor que as abelhas e também tinha o fato de ele ter ouvido barulho de coisa quebrando.

Os três foram colocados no cercadinho juntos com os outros, que já estavam pegando no sono.Kakashi foi "caçar" Naruto e Kiba, não era uma tarefa difícil, visto que eles deixaram um rastro de terra que sujara a casa inteira.Seguindo o rastro, Kakashi descobriu os dois embaixo de um lençol durante um desagradável concurso de pum.Tapando o nariz o melhor que podia, ele levou os dois pequenos ao cercadinho.

Uma vez que tinha contado os meninos, constatou a falta de 4: Sasuke, Lee, Sakura e Ino.

"vou primeiro no Sasuke, que eu sei onde está." – Pensou Kakashi enquanto se dirigia para a sala.

-Mas...

-Não enche! Já disse que vou ver o dicovery!

-Mas KonohaKids é tão legal!Coloca lá vai...

Itachi não respondeu.Estava ocupado vendo TV e pressentira Kakashi ali do lado, seu irmãozinho logo o deixaria em paz.

O jounnin pegou Sasuke no colo e o colocou no cercadinho.

-Fui pego, dloga.Pleciso de mais podeeeer! – Disse Sasuke assim que Kakashi se retirou. – Esse tiu tá na minha lista negla! Ele vai paga pelo KonohaKids .

Kakashi procurou mais um pouco e encontrou as meninas brincando com o kit de primeiros socorros.Não hesitou, colocou cada uma em baixo de um braço e as levou para o cercadinho.Graças a Deus estavam acabando! Só faltava mais um...Saiu para procurar o Lee.Rodou a casa inteira, olhou em baixo de cada móvel e nada de achar o menino!Acabou voltando ao cercadinho para ver como andavam as coisinhas e se deparou com um surpresa, todos eles, incluindo Itachi, estavam em volta de Lee, que segurava algo sobre o colo(ele estava sentado)Kakashi ficou curioso e foi se aproximando, assim que sua presença foi percebida, todos os pequeninos olharam para ele e gritaram em unissom:

-HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!

-Heim! Hentao, eu? De onde vocês... – Kakashi estava confuso...Pelo menos até os pequenos lhe mostrarem o que eles olhavam com tanto interesse...

-Waaaa! Quem foi o monstrinho desalmado que pegou minha super versão ultra luxo do Icha icha paradise em mangá? .

Kakashi tomou o livrinho e arremessou-o para longe dos pequenos: Para o bolso de uma jaqueta pendurada perto da porta da saída.

-Agora façam um favor aos céus e DURMAM!

-Mas eu quero o KonohaKids! – Falou Sasuke fazendo birra.

-EU TAMBÉM! – Gritaram Ino e Sakura imediatamente.

Kakashi viu que não teria outra saída: Colocou fuutons no chão e ligou a TV no cercadinho, logo todos caíram no sono, inclusive Kakashi que ficou do lado(assim que terminou de limpar a casa) para evitar outra fuga.

Mais tarde os pais chegaram para pegar seus pequenos, Kakashi falou que todos foram uns anjinhos e recebeu seu pagamento de muito bom grado.Assim que a porta se fechou atrás do último pirralho, Kakashi escorregou até o chão apoiado pela parede e suspirou

-Esses daí...Só daqui a 10 anos no mínimo!Não agüento mais pirralho!

Com o dinheiro, Kakashi comprou os dois ingressos dos quais precisava, pegou sua jaqueta da sorte e foi todo contente convidar a Kurenai no dia seguinte.

-Ah...Desculpa, Kakashi...Nesta data eu vou estar cuidando dos meu priminhos de 3 anos... Eu amo tanto bebês! Mas...se você quiser... você pode ficar lá comigo...

-NÃÃÃÃO!MAIS PESTINHAS NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! – Disse Kakashi correndo para longe daquela monstra que gosta de demoniozinhos.

Na fuga encontrou uma amiga jounnin: A tinha um ingresso sobrando, ele deu para ela e foram juntos ao show.No show rolou o maior clima e os dois se beijaram...Contam os boatos, que antes disso, Kakashi kakashi perguntou a Anko o que ela achava de pirralhos.

-Acho que é melhor esperar uns 10 aninhos...

Pois é... O problema é que no amasso, Anko achou uma certa edição de luxo no bolso da Jaqueta do Kakashi, que foi empurrado para o chão e levou uma livrada na cara.

-Hentai!

Kakashi não entendeu muito bem o que aconteceu até olhar para seu exemplar de Icha Icha Paradise.Neste momento, lágrima emocionadas rolaram pelo seu rosto coberto.

-Oh, Icha Icha-chan! Só você me entende!Nunca mais eu me separo de você ou olho pra mais alguém!Só você que presta!

É...Isso explica muita coisa...

* * *

**Minha primeira nosense o.o"**

**Acho que não está muito boa u.u**

**Mas já que estava escrita, por que não publicar, não é mesmo? XD **


End file.
